My Cinderella
by girlluvsblondie
Summary: The Super Junior family wasn't always all boys, they used to have a sister. Its too bad she was taken by the enemy, everybody loved her, especially him. He was just too naive to realize. Eunhyuk/OC Lee Hyukjae/OC Super Junior SuJu Rated T for language


Hyukjae's eyes widened as he saw the glares directed to him.

"What the heck did I do now?" He cried in despair, hands occupied with half empty bottles of beer moving around to keep him balanced.

"Nothing. You did absolutely nothing." Donghae growled out, practically physically stopping himself from attacking his drunk best friend. The other members shot him a look of surprise at his actions, although inside they felt as if they should have known better. Donghae always acted different when it came to her.

"Then why the heck are you guys looking at me as if I did something wrong?!" Hyukjae lashed out, hands holding the bottles slackening and for a moment all they heard were his harsh breathing and the sound of breaking bottles.

Hyukjae's shoulders sagged as the barrage of emotions stopped, the unknown feeling of intoxication cradling him as if he were a babe in his mother's arms. He wanted to shut his eyes and fall back, let go of everything, forget everything. Forget about the fact the broken glass were littered all around him, forget about the pain in his feet where some of the glass pierced him, forget about his friends- no, his family, who was staring at him as if he lost his mind, forget about his best friend who was glaring at him as if he was the scum of the earth. And most of all, he wanted to forget about his heart as it throbbed in his chest, throbbing in loss for the one who actually woke it up.

Donghae felt his anger dissolve as he watched his best friend crumble into a weeping mess. He shared a look with his hyungs, silently asking them to let him deal with the unstable monkey first. He approached the weeping brunette silently, his heart aching in sympathy as he saw the wounds on the man's feet, he toed the broken glasses away, thanking his lucky stars that he decided to wear thick soled boots tonight.

Once he reached Hyukjae's side he placed a hand on his shaking shoulder, silently giving him all the support that he needed. He didn't ask questions, knowing that the brunette would be revealing them the moment he feels ready. Hyukjae was always like this, ever since the group got together. He was known as the cry baby, sure, but only because he was one of the only ones in the group who didn't really care whoever saw his tears. And because of that fact, everybody trusted him when it came to their vulnerable sides, and cried into him whenever they needed a shoulder, everyone, even Heechul-hyung, who didn't really get along well with Hyukjae compared to the other members.

And whenever it was Hyukjae's turn to cry, it was the only time that they got the chance to return the favor, it was in moments like these that they actually got to know their monkey, and they've learned to cherish it.

Donghae wasn't surprised when he felt two thin arms wrap around his body, didn't take notice when a brown haired head cried into his chest, ignored the sobs and the tears that were threatening to fall from his own eyes. He needed to be strong for Hyukkie this time, just like how he was strong for Donghae back then, so many times before.

"... How did it end up like this Hae?" Hyukjae murmured, and Donghae felt himself wince at the broken tone that accompanied his words.

Donghae himself didn't actually know what really happened to them, it was all nice and fun at the beginning. Nobody could have predicted that this would had been the outcome. He wanted to blame those people who dared to take her away from them but he knew that it wasn't really their fault, their own company was too slow to realize true talent in the body of an unnatural person.

He glanced back at his hyungs, silently asking them to leave the two of them alone for the moment, he then let out a sigh of relief as they let them be, opting to start cleaning up the mess that Hyukjae made on their rooftop.

"I honesty don't know Hyuk..." He confessed, attention returning to his best friend. Hyukjae stopped crying now, that was good, Donghae didn't think he could handle it if he go to look at Hyukjae's crying face anymore than necessary or else he would cry himself.

"... I hate them Hae. They took her away from us..." Donghae actually felt angry himself, angry that he got to hear his best friend's soft melodic voice broken like this. It was as if he was resigned to the fact that they would lose her. Like they couldn't possibly fight for her.

_But you didn't, did you?_

_You say you love her and yet..._

_And yet, this is what happens._

_You're such a coward, all you really had to do was tell her what you really felt._

_Face it. You just lost your princess and it's ALL. YOUR. FAULT._

Donghae let the negative thoughts roll over his mind but didn't let them stay. He would hate to admit it but yes, it was their fault too, because they didn't know how to be honest. Didn't know how to confess. Because in the end, despite all of them being super stars and older than 20, they were still as innocent as they were before they entered the company.

"Don't worry Hyuk, we'll get her back..." He muttered just as the hyungs drew close. He knew that they heard what he said, and that they would help him make that statement true.

They were a family after all, and family always stuck together. Especially when taking back one family member from the people who dared take her away from them.


End file.
